namariafandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Deathhammer
Introduction Commander Deathhammer used to command a pack of tribal horde-like minions consisting of Goblins, Ogres and Orcs. Now he has become much, much more powerful. Commander Deathhammer Early Life: Commander Deathhammer used to lead the Bloodfury Savages and was named Commander by Warchief Azzinoth before he was inducted into the Dark Legion. When he was informed that Azzinoth had been slain by Heroes, he became enraged and prepared his Tribe for war. Alatrax Domination: Deathhammer made his mark when he claimed the Fallen Kingdom of Alatrax. He sat upon the throne and let his minions run wild and disrupt the local populants. The Heroes began a uprising and stormed Alatrax in a attempt to slay the leader of the Bloodfury. When the Heroes suceeded in defeating Deathhammer's Legion they stormed the Throne of Blood. Deathhammer was able to disable many Heroes, but he eventually fell. Deathhammer was then set on fire, and suddenly ressurected in flame. Voltharimas had claimed the rage-filled Orc as a asset. He was named leader of the Darkflame Tribe, his tribe revived in flame. Darkflame Leader: Deathhammer with his new-founded flame powers he turned his rage into a weapon against the Hereos. He invaded Light's Hope and destroyed most of it. His army was much more powerful, however again the Heroes prevailed in slaying his army and him. He was warped back to the Nether Realm before the Final Blow was struck. He once again attempted another attack on Light's Hope after Netherrmaul Keep and Netherrmaul himself fell to the Hereos, thinking they would be weakened. He was still defeated and transported back to the Nether before his final strike. Deathhammer tried once again to strike Light's Hope, however it was currently being invaded by Xenin, and the Heroes were losing badly. He assisted them in defeating the Xenin Spire, however he touched the Xenin Lightning Core and was given a Lightning Power. He then vanished. Lightning Leader: Deathhammer, now having mastered lightning attacked the heroes once again, creating a odd substance know as Blueshadow. This substance created a abomination Azarai of the Demonflame. He attacked the heroes, but was able to escape after near defeat. Deathhammer then vanished once more to plan his final attack Ultimate Deathhammer: Now having mastered all 5 of his abilities, he was able to split his power into paths. The Paths, if all were slain rebirthed Deathhammer, which proved a problem for the Heroes. Shadow, War, Death, Thunder, and Demon Paths all had unique abilities such as changing their forms to Thunderdragons, or rebirthing in Shadow. Deathhammer was ultimately slain, and he informed the Heroes of what was to become of their world within 1 month. The end was coming, and Deathhammer experienced it first hand. ---- ::Theory:: Deathhammer was believed to be at peace with the Humans and to have assisted them in the Second Great Namarian War, when Voltharimas initially invaded. He then disappeared shortly after the Shadowknights went rogue, and the Humans began to win the war. ::Theory:: Deathhammer might have a connection with the theroized Seventh God. ::Theory:: Deathhammer was believed to have served in the Dark Legion for some time, but he was listed as Deserter.